1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of connection between a coaxial cable and a shield terminal, and a method of connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coaxial cable used as an antenna wire etc. is conventionally constructed so that in order to block noise of electromagnetic waves etc. from the outside, a core wire part made of a conductor covered with an insulating coating is covered with a braided shield and an outer peripheral surface of this braided shield is covered with an insulating tube. In such a coaxial cable, a shield terminal is connected to the braided shield in order to make earth connection between the braided shield and an earth part. For example, JP-A-2009-99266 proposes a structure of connection between a coaxial cable and a shield terminal configured to have the coaxial cable and the shield terminal pressed and bonded to a braided shield.
In this structure of connection between the coaxial cable and the shield terminal described in JP-A-2009-99266, the shield terminal has an inside terminal receiving part for receiving an inside terminal connected to a core wire of the coaxial cable, an insertion part which cylindrically extends from one end of the inside terminal receiving part and is inserted between an exposed portion of the braided shield exposed to the distal end of the coaxial cable and an insulating coating with which the core wire is covered, and a press bond part for pressing and bonding the exposed portion so as to pinch the exposed portion between this insertion part and the press bond part.